I'm Not Giving Up
by IAmKayDubs
Summary: After a constant string of fights threatens to tear Eren and Levi apart, they hit their limits. It may take compromise, but it's safe to say they aren't willing to give up quite yet.


"You know what, Eren? I'm done! I'm so done with all of this!" Levi's voice reverberates through the apartment.

"How did we end up this way...?" Eren thought. "We were so happy and calm this afternoon, but once again, we managed to progress into a fight..."

This had been happening frequently between the couple, starting a few months ago. At first they fought over minor things, and the fights never got very far, but eventually they progressed into full on battles.

"Done?! What do you mean by that?!" Eren spat. "How dare you even say that! You've been ready to throw in the towel since the start, everything has just been a lie, hasn't it? That's sure what it feels like!"

"A lie?! You've got to be kidding me! I gave up everything for this relationship! You knew how hard it was for me to trust you and others, but I made it work anyway! If you think that's a lie, you're psychotic."

Eren had hit his limit. Tears had been prickling in his eyes, and after Levi roared that last remark, Eren snapped. The tears flowed readily, and Eren shouted through them.

"No! No, no, no." Eren could barely see in front of him. "If you think you're feeling done, you better be glad you aren't feeling what I am right now."

Eren spun around clumsily and reached for the door. He ran out into the hall, stumbling down the flight of stairs and out the door of the building. Levi watched as Eren ran away. Part of him was seething, but another part was beyond worried for his boyfriends safety. He knew all too well that Eren could be reckless if he was upset or angry.

So Levi went after him.

He rushed down the stairs and into the cool night. He looked back and forth, until he saw Eren storming down the street, away from their building. Levi shook his head and chased after him, making sure to run faster than Eren so he could catch up. He reached out and snapped up Eren's wrist in his hand, holding it tightly. Eren spun around and met Levi's eyes, his own widening.

"What is it, Levi?" He tried to remain as level headed as possible, but with the tears running down his face, it proved difficult.

Levi said nothing at first, he just pulled Eren to a bench a few feet away, and motioned for him to sit. Eren did, the tears of frustration not slowing.

"I'm sorry." Levi said, his voice level and controlled.

Eren didn't say anything. He simply bit his lip and tried to slow the crying. "I want all the fighting to stop. I want everything to go back to the way it was a few months ago..."

Levi stayed solemn and kept his voice even. "I don't know that that is possible."

"What do you mean?"

"We've grown up." Levi stated. "We aren't the same as we were then. It may seem odd, since it's only been a few months, but we have. A lot can happen in a few months... We've grown up too fast."

"So you're saying that because we've grown up, we can't be happy together? What happened to promises of a long life together? Did you think we'd never grow up during that?"

"Eren, that's not what I mean. I don't mean aging, I mean changing. We've become different people. The people we were when we met are not the same as the ones we are now."

"Levi, I'm not giving up on us... I can't live with your theory. Being different doesn't affect how I feel about you. I fell in love with the Levi you were when we met, and I keep falling in love with the Levi you are now." Eren had stopped crying, and was now staring intently at Levi, the determination he was known to have sparkling in green eyes. "I love you, Levi. No matter how much we fight, I still love you. I'm not giving up. You were right in saying you gave up a lot to make this relationship work, and I'm willing to give up even more from now on if if means keeping this relationship alive."

Levi kept his jaw shut tightly, his face entirely rigid and unmoving. He wouldn't dare speak a word yet.

Eren wouldn't speak either. He would wait and wait, wait until Levi would say something.

"I'm willing to try as well."

And that was that. That was all Eren needed to hear. He knew Levi wasn't going to leave him alone.

Eren threw his arms around Levi's neck. Levi slowly secured his arms around Eren's form, as Eren buried his face in Levi's stiff shoulder. "I don't want to give this up... I love this." Eren remarked, his words muffled by Levi's shirt.

Levi stayed quiet for a moment, observing as Eren got cozy in his arms. Levi let out a very small, nearly unnoticeable chuckle. "I don't want to give this up either."

AN: Well, hello there! Ereri, once again! If I keep up with this, my amount of Ereri will top the number of Rintori (that's still like 6 more fics, so not quite there yet!)

This fic follows my usual trend of having angst/anger/hurt etc at the start and finishing off with some fluff (because let's be honest, these characters, especially in attack on titan, have terrifying and kind of sucky lives, so they deserve some fluff)

Anyways... I think that's it! If you enjoyed, favorite/review this fic! It means a lot! :D

Thanks!

-KayDubs


End file.
